You Say Goodbye I Say Hello
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Bella died and the Cullens are saying their goodbye's at her gravestone. But who is watching? And why is she so upset? Short story! Complete! R&R!


**You Say Goodbye I Say Hello**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I chuckled to myself at the cliché scene playing out before me. In the late afternoon, early evening, in the graveyard stood before me seven figures; all huddled under a few umbrellas to keep dry in the rain that was pelting the ground around us. I however, didn't need to worry about getting wet, not that I would worry if I got wet, even if I could. But that brings us back to why we're in the graveyard; you see, the tome stone they were all looking at was mine: Isabella Marie Swan.

It confused me as to why they were all there though; dressed in black, frowning or even sobbing. It confused me because that's what people would do if they loved you. And Edward clearly said before they left, that they were pretending, they hadn't actually cared about me, that I was no good for him. The others hadn't even said goodbye! So why on earth were they all here, mourning over my gravestone?

I pushed off the large stone cross I was leaning again and straightened my coat. The one I had been wearing ever since I woke up beside my grave; I couldn't take it off. Which was frightening at first, but I kind of figured out what was going on after the second day. No one could see me, no one could hear me, nor could they feel me, I couldn't change from these black jeans, blouse, and wool coat, I mean, it practically screamed ghost. But again; _why_?

I shook my head; no, I didn't want to go down that road again. I had been here a week, and spent most of my time wondering why, and still, I could come up with nothing.

"Bella..." I heard someone whimper and turned to see Carlisle catch Esme as she fell to her knees. It made sense; Esme was always the most caring and loving of all the Cullens, so this wasn't too shocking. "You knew better than to walk around Port Angeles at night." She whispered, but the wind carried it to my ears.

I felt my own eyes water but shook my head. "I did; I did know. But it didn't really matter when you guys left; nothing did!" I yelled at them, reaching a hand up to my heart that _still_ ached. But again, no one heard me.

"I swear we'll find him." Emmett said seriously, running his hand over my gravestone.

_Flashback_

_My footsteps echoed around me as I walked down the street away from the restaurant. Charlie was starting another one of his 'you have to move on' talks again and I couldn't take it. It was the anniversary of their leaving; I was already wound up, he knew that, yet he still took the opportunity to try and persuade me to consider Jacob. Jacob was a friend, nothing else, and even he knew this, but Charlie wouldn't stop._

_So I left, it seemed fitting enough, this _was_ the day of leaving. I didn't even bother grabbing my coat, just up and left. Unfortunately, I was so angry; I hadn't really been paying attention to where I left to, and was now currently wandering the empty streets, trying to find my way back. I couldn't help but feel de ja vous._

_Especially when I saw him._

_I froze, looking down at the end of the road, smoke coming from the man's face, a little glow from his cigarette in his hand was the only light around as far as I could see. He seemed to notice me too, as he started to walk my way, and not in a straight line I might add. He was swaying so much he nearly stumbled._

_I turned around and started back the way I came, praying the man would pass out or fall, something that would make him stop following me. But after a few minutes, I was lost again, this time at a dead end of an alley. I took a few deep breathes to calm my racing heart and turned around, only to come face to face with the man at the end of the road._

_I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he laughed and reached in his pocket, pulling out... I tried not to groan, but yes, he pulled out a gun. "Purshe." He slurred._

_I bit my lip and reached in my pockets, looking for anything, but only found my phone. "I-I don't have one, I just have my phone."_

_The man grunted and looked down at the phone in my hands, shaking his head. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand, twisting it around to look for any bracelets, and did the same with my other. Then he looked back up to my ears and neck. "What girl doesn't wear jewelry?"_

_"Wh...I..Me?" I ventured and the man laughed. "I promise I won't tell anyone." I said, trying to step around the man._

_"Well, of course you won't. It's not like you'll be able to talk." He laughed. I turned around to question him when a loud bang shattered the quiet and I felt my chest on fire. The force pushed me back to the ground and I watched the man stumble and run off in the night._

_I pulled my hand away from my chest and looked down at the red liquid dripping from it. But then the burning cooled, leaving a numb feeling in it's wake as it surged through my body, and I felt my eye lids droop._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't bother; he was probably too drunk to even realize what he did." I mumbled, sighing the biggest sigh I had that week.

There was another quiet sob and I felt my mood drop further when I saw it was Alice. "I should have seen it, I should have warned you, or come back, or something, anything!" She cried.

I jumped over the gravestone, ignoring the shiver I got when I touched it, and stood in front of Alice, looking her in the eye, even though she couldn't see me. "It's not your fault; he probably didn't even decide to do it until the last second. So don't you _dare_ blame yourself!" I said fiercely as the thunder boomed.

"What was she even doing out there in the first place?" Rosalie asked.

"Having dinner with Charlie." I mumbled as Edward did. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my chest hearing his voice. I hadn't even looked at him yet.

"Where was he?" Jasper asked.

"In the restaurant, they had some sort of fight and Bella ran off." Edward replied.

"Silly human." Rosalie shook her head, smiling sadly.

"What's going on? They look _sad!_" I yelled at the sky, glaring at the lightning. "That's no answer!"

"It wouldn't have mattered." Carlisle said in a quiet voice, clearing his throat. "The bullet hit a main artery; he wouldn't have been able to help."

"I'm glad he wasn't there, he could have gotten hurt." I whispered.

It was quiet for a while after that, and I wished I was the mind-reader for a while, just to hear what they were thinking, to know why they came here. "I'm going to miss you, little sis." Emmett said, patting the stone once again and giving it a heartwarming goofy grin before stepping back. His face fell as he ran his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut.

Rosalie sighed, kneeling down to place a rose in front of the stone. "I know I didn't show it, and I'm sorry for that, truly I am, but I really did care. I'm going to miss you too." She whispered before straightening back out and walking over to Emmett. I shook my head furiously, letting the tears streak my cheeks.

Esme kneeled down next, placing flowers beside Rosalie's. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, taking a deep breath.

I kneeled down beside her. "I'm here, I'm right here! I'm alive…I think. Please look up! Look at me!" I begged, going to touch her shoulder, but it was like there was an invisible wall all around her and my hand only smacked into it. "Esme! Please! Look at me!"

"Come on." Carlisle said soothingly, helping Esme back to her feet. "She already knows."

"Carlisle! Tell me you can hear me!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and waving my hand in front of his face. "See me!"

Carlisle nearly carried Esme over to Rosalie and Emmett while Jasper placed another flower beside the rest. "You really were like a little sister to me; I wish my thirst didn't get in our way." He bit his lip and sighed. "And I'm sorry...about your birthday." He ran his fingers over my name engraved in the stone, getting to his feet again.

"I forgave you! Even before I left the house, I forgave you!" I cried. "Please stay!" The wall blacked my hug and I fell to my knees. Another sob wrenched through Alice and she ran over to Jasper's waiting arms, burying her face in his chest as she cried. "Alice." I whispered, looking up to her and then to Edward who was still standing at my grave.

I shook my head and scrambled over to the stone, leaning back against it and looking up into his face. "Bella." He choked out, looking right passed me.

"Edward, you _have_ to see me. Hear me!" I grabbed the flowers and threw them at him, only to look down and see them laying in front of the stone still. "I can't lose you again." I cried. "I won't!" Determined, I got to my feet, straightening my coat out again and walking as close to him as I could. His eyes were black, filled with grief and so much sadness that I felt my heart break just looking at them. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you better look at me right now." I demanded.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, his head drooping.

I screamed my frustration back at the sky. "How can you do this to him?! To any of them?! They never did anything to you!" It was probably a bad idea to be screaming those things towards the sky like that, but I was angry, and hurt, and sad, and feeling dead. It was definitely not my day.

The sky darkened in response, lightning streaking through it as the thunder boomed back at me. "Please, if...if you won't do it for me, do it for them!" I begged. I felt a wrench in my heart and I gasped, crumpling to the ground and hissing in pain. Yup; I shouldn't have screamed at the sky like that.

"I'll see you soon, love." Edward mumbled, turning to head back with his family.

'I'll see you soon, love'? What did that - my eyes widened and I pulled myself to my feet again, biting my lip when I felt another wrench in my heart. "No, Alice!" I yelled, trailing behind the family heading back to their cars. "He'll go to the Volturi, keep an eye on him!" Another wrench had me on the ground again. I gulped in as much air as I could, feeling like my lungs were on fire and said in a low voice. "You are _not_ allowed to kill yourself just because I'm dead."

All at once, the Cullens froze mid step.

**Redone for grammar and spelling errors.**

**-Paige-**


End file.
